1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a tool box drill bit retainer that provides for the containment of different diameter drill bits inside the tool box, the primary application of which is keeping larger size drill bits within the drill bit recess of the tool box. The improved structure of the drill bit retainer effectively enhances the orderly securing of drill bits in the tool box and increases product practicality.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional tool box drill bit holder, referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 2, and FIG. 3, the said conventional tool box 10 has disposed within a plurality of clips that hold a series of different diameter drill bits; larger size drill bits are grouped into a drill bit recess 11 of the conventional tool box 10 and a drill bit retainer 20 is fitted into an insertion hole 12 in the tool box 10 to keep the larger drill bits forcefully contained within the drill bit recess 11, wherein the conventional drill bit retainer 20 consists of a fan-shaped push plate 21 extending laterally from its upper edge and a locating column 22 projecting downward vertically, with the said locating column 22 having a flat face 23 formed along one side; the insertion hole 12 of the said tool box 10 is compatible in internal shape with the outer profile of the locating column 22 and has flat face along one side; the conventional tool box 10, as structurally described above, is capable of keeping larger size drill bits in position, but since tool boxes are frequently carried and moved about, the drill bit retainer 20 loosens in the tool box 10 insertion hole 12, causing the larger size drill bits to become scattered among the other drill bits inside the tool box 10, resulting in wear and damage from collisions.
In view of the said shortcomings in the structural technology of the conventional product that await improvement, the inventor of the invention herein, based on experience gained from engagement in the related industries and actual design experience, devised an original solution that culminated in the successful development of the improved tool box drill bit retainer of the invention herein.
The objective of the invention herein is to provide a tool box drill bit retainer that effectively stabilizes the containment of drill bits in the tool box and increases product practicality.
To enable a further understanding by the examination committee of the advantages, objective, and function of the invention herein as well as how the said objective is achieved, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the most preferred embodiment.